Radiance of Yours
by inthemusicbox
Summary: He had always been his light, but now he wasn't sure he'd lead him home, and waiting was the hardest thing he had ever had to do. [RikuSoraKairi][Post KH2]


**D**islciame**r:**Nope. I don't own any of KH, KH2. I only play the games, and write the stories with the characters that I don't own:D so don't sue me thanks! 

**B**ackgroun**d (or random info)**:my take on KHIII ( don't groan..It'll be good..i promise..despite the abundance of them. ;P ) though it will also be a side project, meaning it probably won't be updated as frequently as OGW. but i'll try. I really like this idea I have..Not sure if it's going to be AU or not. Probably will start off as slightly AU'ish, with events directly after KHII leading up to the rumored Keyblade War. We shall see.

**W**arnin**g**:Pairings are undecided. But there will be lemons..and it will be dark..oh yes :) rated M for that darkness in later chapters.

* * *

**R**_a_d**ia**_n_**ce of **Y**o**_u_**rs**

_"No more eternal than that radiance of yours"_

**-**-**x**x**S**ere**ni**ty

* * *

**_P_**rologue

_gone_

-x.♥.x-

_There it was, so bright and blaring that for a moment he thought he'd go blind. So beautiful, and so real was that shining light..._

_He turned toward his friend, his hand outstretched in offering. _

**"We'll go together."**

_And for the first time in that long, year, away from his cherished home, and his cherished friends, Riku knew that was the first thing he'd heard in ages that made sense._

**"Yeah.."**

_They stood, and faced the door that would lead them home, and as they entered, passing through that bright gate of light, the keyblade master turned one last time to address his beloved friend. _

**"Riku.."**

_But when oceanic hues met with those bright, innocent blues, something happened that would rip their world asunder, one final time.._

_Sora never did get to tell Riku what he wanted to.._

* * *

It was the same thing every day. He went to school, he came home, he went to the island. He was usually alone. 

_Thinking of you, wherever you are.._

Today was no different; legs hung over the edge of that small bit of land that he had come to claim as his. It was that famous little island where the paopus grew.

He clutched one of those rare little treats in his hand, squeezing it gently, running his thumb along the thick, smooth surface of the star-shaped fruit, and instantly, he thought of him, and how he wasn't with him.

_We pray for our sorrows to end.._

How he wasn't home. How he was– _gone._

_And hope that our hearts will blend._

It turned out that today would be a little different however, since the teen instantly picked up on the soft sounds of sneakers against the old, weatherbeaten wood of the little wooden footbridge connecting that bit of land to the main island. He wasn't alone that time.

_Now I will step forward to realize this wish._

A smile was forced out upon a normally stone-cold visage, even if his back remained to her.

"Hey Kairi.." He murmured lowly as the girl drew nearer. The creak of wood turned into gentle footfalls in soft sand and for a moment she lingered, staring out across the horizon that was barely lit by the setting sun. The peace of twilight rising about them as she sat besides her friend.

Though she knew that no pretty colored sky would bring peace to either of them tonight, or ever.

_And who knows? Maybe starting a new journey may not be so hard.._

She hadn't responded to his greeting just yet. Her sneakers dug into the edge of the island while thin arms wrapped around her knees, pulling them to her chest as she sighed lightly, allowing soft blue eyes to become half shaded by lids, heavy with the lack of sleep.

"I miss him, Riku.." Was all she said, but it was all she needed to say to cause the other teen besides her to look away in shame, defeat, _anguish_..

_Or maybe it's already begun.._

Kairi glanced to him out of the corner of her eye after she spoke, just in time to catch the sight of his obvious torment. He rarely tried to hide it anymore, especially since they've been home. But she was a little surprised that he wasn't answering her. Though she had to wonder for herself– just what _could_ he have said?

_There are many worlds, but they all share the same sky.._

A curious cant of the girl's head sent auburn silk to one side, pooling over one shoulder while a few straying strands danced idly behind her on those caressing winds, and a deep breath was taken and held for barely a moment.

_One Sky..._

"It's painful, isn't it?" She asked suddenly, turning her head fully then to regard the teen besides her.

Confusion coupled with hurt washed over the face of the normally hardened boy, and she hadn't waited then after to finish off that statement.

"Now you know how I felt."

_One Destiny.._

* * *

♥♥♥ ;) 


End file.
